Going Through Changes
by loverex
Summary: Frankie and Randi keep going through growing pains.   The situations vary, but the learning continues.  They deal with outside interference, internal stife and future issues.   In short, it's a transitional story!
1. Clearing The Air

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	2. Clearing The Air Part 2 & The Hospital

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	3. At the Hospital Continues

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	4. Connection

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	5. Connection Part 2a & Routine

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	6. Brotherly Concern &  Onto Fusion

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	7. Chance Meeting Part 1 &2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	8. At the Apartment & Miranda Center

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	9. Adverse Reaction

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	10. Adverse Reaction Part 2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	11. Adverse Reaction Part 3

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	12. Unavoidable Issues

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	13. Unavoidable Issues Part 2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	14. Settling

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	15. Not Settling

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	16. Not Settling Part 2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	17. Frandi's Next Challenge

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	18. Frandi's Next Challenge Part 2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	19. Frandi's Next Challenge Part 3

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	20. Unexpected Situations

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	21. Unexpected Situations Part 2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	22. Unexpected Situations Part 3 & Stairwell

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	23. Unexpected Situations Part 4

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	24. Unexpected Situations Part 5

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	25. Emergency

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


	26. Emergency Part 2

**Clearing The Air!**

Randi just got home from Fusion. It was the fourth time that week she had to work late due to the spring launch of Fusion's new fragrance Tribute. Randi was burning the candle at both ends. When she wasn't working at Fusion, she volunteered a few hours at the Miranda Center. Randi wanted a pay raise and other benefits. Randi wanted to show everyone that she could be productive and helpful at the same time. She wanted a chance to show her independence and hard work ethic. Working at the center, afforded Randi a chance to kill two birds with one stone. She was able to give back because of her own sorrid background, but most of all, she kept tabs on Madison. Randi still didn't trust her!

Randi prayed for the strength almost every day to tolerate Madison since she had become a fixture in her everyday life. She was tired of hearing about Madison needing anything. From where Randi stood, Madison seemed to be enjoying her new 'victimhood' too much! The worst part was, the constant spats Frankie and her had regarding his various attempts to support Madison's 'so-called' efforts to 'change'! Randi thought to herself every time she saw Madison, "This is laughable!" Except, Madison's new life was impacting Randi's life in so many ways. Oftentimes, Randi felt she was treading water just to keep up.

_

For his part, Frankie was equally working hard at the hospital. He was anxious to get back to what he loved-the full-time high intensity of the ER. His work and Randi's long hours often meant that they didn't spend a lot of time together. They often saw each other in passing.

Frankie made a mental note to carve out more time for Randi. He was proud of her hard work. The only thing that bothered him was Randi overloading herself with working at the Miranda Center. He knew it was more to it, despite, Erica's praising.

Frankie was conflicted about the situation. On one hand, Randi was helping women struggling with the same demons she faced. On the other hand, Randi was getting more preoccupied with Greenlee's gripes against Erica. Frankie understood the 'politics' of the situation, but he didn't like how Randi changed.

_

Frankie made it home about 7:30pm. He brought some Chinese food just in case Randi hadn't made it home. About an hour and half after he made it home, Randi was coming through the door.

_

Randi said, "Hey. I didn't expect you home until later." Frankie said, "Jake covered my last two hours of rounds." Randi said, "Good. Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm just going to freshen up." Frankie said, "Okay. I'll heat you up a plate. Then, I have to look at some files." Frankie watched Randi go into the bedroom.

About twenty minutes later, Randi returned in some sweats with her hair pulled back. Randi grabbed the food and planned to watch tv in the bedroom while she ate in order to give Frankie some quiet to do his work. Randi was walking away from the counter when Frankie spoke.

Frankie said, "Randi when need to talk." Randi said, "Can we table it for tonight? I'm tired and I have a long day tomorrow." Frankie said, "How long are you going to run yourself ragged?" Randi said, "I'm fine. I can handle it. It's no different than you working overtime at the hospital." Frankie replied, "I'm not caught up in workplace politics." Randi took a bite of her chicken fried rice before responding." Randi replied, "Come on Frankie. Greenlee's my boss and a friend. She needs my support right now. Greenlee is trying hard to catch her balance after being gone from Fusion so long. Erica isn't making it easy and Kendall's never around."

Frankie said, "That's commendable, but that's not your problem. I'm concerned. You're restless and edgy all the time. Lately, we seem to be talking at each other not to each other." Randi said, "Let's just cut to the chase." She slammed her plate down on the counter. Randi continued, "You don't want me around Madison." Frankie said, "I didn't mention Madison's name. We're talking about you overloading yourself." Randi said, "No we're not!" She made air quotes with her hands. She continued, "We're talking about your need to over-extend yourself to every stray dog." Frankie said, "Wow! I can't even express concern without you throwing my helping Madison in my face. Like I told you before. I'm not the only one who has tried to help her. Someone should." Randi said, "That's what I don't get!" You already helped Madison get away from her abusive father. You befriended her and helped Erica get her settled at the Miranda Center. Why are you still continuing to support her?"

Frankie said, "Don't try to turn this around on me. I'm not the one doing Greenlee's dirty work." Randi's anger was rising as the argument ensued. She was tired of swallowing her misgivings. Randi said, "You still haven't answered my question." Frankie said, "Did you ask me a question? I thought you were accusing me of something." Randi said, "Get off of it! Why is it okay for you to keep helping Madison, but I can't help Greenlee?" Frankie snapped back, "That's not all you're doing!" Randi said, "What's the matter Frankie? You're not 'proud of me' like you were of Madison recently!"

Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi said, "I saw you praise Madison talking to that abused woman. You were tripping over yourself." Frankie said, "You're so off base." Randi said, "I think I hit a nerve. Am I right Frankie?" Frankie said, "If you have to ask..." Randi interrupted him. "I did ask. You haven't answered my question YET!" Frankie said, "You have nothing to worry about." Randi said, "Not from where I'm standing. I feel like I'm losing you a little bit every day. Lately, all we do is argue about 'workplace politics' as you so ineptly put it." Frankie said, "I love you Randi." Randi said, "I love you too. But that's not the issue."

Frankie said, "That's the only issue that matters. If you don't know that, then we have bigger problems than we realize." Randi eyes started to water up. She said, "This argument isn't getting us anywhere." Frankie said, "I agree." Frankie's pager went off. Randi rolled her eyes. She grabbed her dinner and left the room. Frankie watched her leave before grabbing his cellphone.

_

**Continued...**

**Clearing The Air (Part 2)**

Randi left the kitchen area and went into the bedroom. She laid her food down on the nightstand next to the remote. She was so upset. Randi opened the night-stand drawer. She was looking for her journal and a pen. A short time later, Frankie knocked on the bedroom door. He said from behind the door, "I'm sorry. I have to go back to the hospital. There's been a major chain-reaction car crash and all doctors are needed. I'll call you later."  
>Randi didn't say anything. A few minutes later, Randi heard the front door open and shut. She preceded to open the night-stand drawer and remove it. She looked at the envelope taped to the back of the small drawer. Inside were the month-old Mercy Hospital pregnancy results stuffed between some coupons. At the time of the test, she was nearly three-months pregnant.<p>

Randi had been hiding it ever since behind larger clothes and long hours. She wanted their baby, but she wanted Madison gone. So she got involved in Greenlee's grudge and used the Miranda Center as a way to help Greenlee and herself. Randi wasn't proud of scheming, but she hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing. She wanted Frankie to choose her for her not because of their baby.

Randi wondered how long she could keep up the charade. Her mood swings were getting harder to explain away and in a few weeks, she would be noticeably showing.

_

**At The Hospital**

Frankie got to Pine Valley Hospital about forty-five minutes later due to road construction and traffic. He immediately reported to the nurse's station. The hospital was doing triage. Frankie pitched in where needed. He was at the hospital a half an hour when the ambulance brought in more injured. He was shocked to see Madison was one of the injured motorists.

Jake noticed how concerned Frankie was about Madison's injuries. Jake wondered if he should step in.

_

**Continued...**

**At The Hospital Continues**

Madison had a gash on her head and a few minor cuts. Overall, she was okay. Frankie dressed her wound and bandaged her cuts. Madison asked Frankie, "Why are you here so late?" Frankie said, "I was called in." Madison replied, "I know Randi wasn't happy." Frankie remained silent as he jotted down notes in Madison's chart. Madison said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Frankie said, "There's nothing to talk about. Being on-call is common for an ER resident."

Madison said, "Thank you for helping me." Frankie said, "I'm just doing my job." Madison stood up in front of Frankie. She said, "I should be going. I have a busy day tomorrow." Frankie said, "I can call you a cab or have an officer give you a ride." Madison looked around the room. Then, she replied, "It looks like things calmed down a lot since I first arrived." Frankie said, "I didn't notice. The ER is never calm." He reached around Madison and set the medical chart down. There was some awkward silence.

Madison said, "I'm covered." Frankie looked confused. Madison laughed. She continued, "I made arrangements." Frankie said, "Good." He turned to leave. Madison grabbed his hand. Frankie turned around. Madison said, "Goodnight." Frankie said, "See you later." Frankie walked away. Madison replied to herself, "Bet on it." She turned to pick up her coat and purse. As she turned to leave, she was startled by Jake!

_

Jake said, "Frankie and Randi are family. Leave them alone." Madison said, "I don't know what you mean." Jake said, "Some people may buy your act, but I don't." Madison replied, "Dr. Martin. Did Randi send you? What would Frankie say if I told him you were screening his friends?" Jake laughed. "You don't know Frankie or Randi. You're nobody's friend. Erica and Frankie feel sorry for you. It's obvious you're a basket case." Madison smirked, "I'm crushed that you don't like me Dr. Martin." Jake replied, "Don't embarrass yourself. Don't mistake kindness for an invitation." Jake walked away. Madison was pissed off!

_

Jake left the room to look for Frankie. He went to the nurses station. The desk assistant said, "Dr. Hubbard just clocked out." It was 1:07am. Jake said, "Thank you." He was disappointed that he missed Frankie. Jake didn't like what he saw. And Madison was too confident.

**Continued...**

**Connection!**

Frankie made it home around 2am. He entered the apartment as quietly as he could. He didn't want to disturb Randi. When he entered the bedroom, Randi was asleep. The lamp was still on and a novel lying open on her chest. Frankie noticed that she had some hair in her face. Frankie noticed how peaceful and beautiful Randi looked.

Frankie took off his coat and laid it on a nearby chair. He put his keys on the dresser. He went over to Randi and lightly pushed the hair out of her face. Then, he touched her face and kissed her forehead.

When he grabbed the book, Randi stirred. She said, "Hey. I just dozed off a few minutes ago. Did you just get in?" Frankie said, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Randi replied, "Don't worry about it."

Frankie put the book on the night-stand then stood up. Randi noticed that he got up gingerly. Randi said, "Is it your lower back again?" Frankie said, "I'm alright. I'll put some cream on it later." Randi said, "I can do it." Frankie said, "Thanks." Randi sat up. She watched Frankie remove his shirt. She definitely appreciated his buff chest and well-toned arms. He looked particular sexy in his stone-wash jeans too. Randi cleared her throat and took a sip of water from a nearby glass as she waited for Frankie to come over to the bed. A few minutes later, Frankie was lying down on his stomach as Randi got the cream from the night-stand.

Randi started rubbing his lower back working her way up. The cream felt cool on his back. Frankie said, "That feels good." Randi asked, "How was work?" Frankie said, "There were alot of minor injuries, but everything calmed down some by the time I left." Frankie closed his eyes and rested his head on his folded arms. Randi said, "That's good, it wasn't too serious."

Frankie said, "I couldn't wait to get out of there." Randi said, "About earlier. I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your comment about having to leave." Frankie replied, "We had a heated conversation earlier. I wasn't expecting a response. And I didn't like how things ended either. I'm sorry too."

At that point, Randi was finishing up with his lower back. She squeezed the tube to get more cream. She continued to rub his back, but she started to work her way up. Randi said, "Since you worked overtime, do you have to work tomorrow?" Frankie replied, "I have to do a couple hours of rounds. Nothing serious. Why?" Randi answered, "Greenlee called earlier and she gave me light-duty. I can come in late and leave around 3:30pm if I work fast. Maybe we can go to a movie and quiet dinner."

Frankie was enjoying Randi's massaging his back. He playfully said, "Are you asking me out?" Randi smiled. She said, "I believe in asking for what I want." Frankie said, "Is that right?" Randi answered, "Is that okay with you?" Frankie replied, "Very!"

**Montage-The Artist: Al Green-The Song: Simply Beautiful**

Al Green-Simply Beautiful - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/copyright disclaimer!)

**Music Starts!**

Randi moved to Frankie's shoulders. Randi said, "Do you mind if I work on a spot I missed?" She loosened her hair from her ponytail. Then, she kissed the nape of Frankie's neck." Frankie said, "Very nice!" His eyes were still closed. Randi smiled and got close to Frankie's ear. Randi seductively whispered, "Do you mind if I..." She nuzzled Frankie's ear. Frankie's enjoyed Randi forward actions.

Frankie's voice became low and sexy. He said, "If you ask me nicely. I'll give you what you really want."

Randi said, " I'm glad we have an understanding. By the way, I'm done with your back." Frankie said, "Good." He turned over, then, grabbed Randi. They kissed passionately. Frankie had a fist full of Randi's hair. After a few minutes, Frankie stopped mid-kiss. Randi smiled against his warm, inviting lips. Randi said, "Pick a spot or several!"

Frankie's said, "With pleasure!" He rolled Randi onto her back. Randi's satin nightgown strap was hanging over exposing her shoulder. Frankie kissed her bare shoulder. Then, he ravaged her neck. Then, he kissed her forcefully. Randi was a complete goner. She was startled when Frankie stopped again. Randi was almost breathless with anticipation. Randi couldn't believe Frankie's restraint.

Randi breathlessly uttered, "Don't do this to me." Frankie said, "Tell me!" He tugged on her other nightgown strap and gently kissed her other shoulder. Then, he ran two fingers down the length of her neck. At that point, Randi could've killed him.

Frankie knew Randi was on the verge because he felt the same way. He surprised himself with how much restraint he showed. He was enjoying himself too much. He was like a kid in the candy store. And Randi knew it!

Frankie smirked, "Have it your way." Randi seductively said, "You know I will!" Frankie whispered, "Not tonight!" Then, he took care of business!

**Montage ends!**

**Continued...**

**Connection (Part 2a)**

_

In the wee hours of the morning, Frankie and Randi laid together in each others' arms. Randi said, "How do I go to work after that?" Frankie smiled. Then, he said, "Call in." Randi said, "Don't tempt me!" Frankie replied, "You inspire me!" Randi said, "Don't look at me like that. I have to get ready for work soon." Frankie playfully said, "Do you need me to write you a doctor's note?" Randi laughed.

She jokingly uttered, "You're a mess!" Frankie said, "Take a shower with me." Randi said, "How am I going to explain being late?" Frankie said, "You could always say, 'Something came up'!" Randi sarcastically said, "You have all the answers! Don't you?" Frankie said, "Come on! I just want to enjoy being together a little while longer." They kissed. Then, Randi said, "Okay. I'll race you!"

**Routine**

Randi was nearly two hours late to work. But she felt wonderful. It had been a long time since they spent some quality time together. Randi wondered if Frankie noticed the subtle changes to her body. She touched her stomach and said, "Soon daddy will know about you!" A few minutes later, she was on the elevator heading to Fusion. Randi clocked in at 11:06am. Greenlee wasn't at Fusion because she had to meet a supplier. Randi checked her calendar to see what needed to be done first.

_

Frankie left the apartment about forty-five minutes after Randi left for work. Frankie was a little tired, but he had to complete at least two hours of rounds.

Frankie tried to focus on his work, but thoughts of Randi kept interfering. Frankie was jarred back to the present, when Jake walked up. Jake said, "We need to talk." Frankie said, "Sure. What about?" Jake said, "Madison."

_

**Continued...**

**Brotherly Concern**

_

Frankie said, "What about Madison?" Jake said, "I saw you yesterday." Frankie said, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jake replied, "You're getting wrapped up in Madison's drama." Frankie took exception to Jake's comment. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Jake said, "Madison can't be trusted."

Frankie said, "I know you're trying to help, but I can handle it." Jake said, "Don't get me wrong. I know you love Randi...Frankie interrupted him saying, "Very much."

Jake continued, "It's very easy to get sidetracked. Madison is just like David. Amanda had every reason to hate David, but it didn't stop her for caring about him. Especially, when he pulled the terminal illness card."

Frankie replied, "I haven't forgotten what Madison did to my family. I realize how crazy Madison was." Jake shot back, "Did you just say 'was crazy' in relation to that basket case?" Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! Madison has been trying to change. I figured if I helped her, and by the way, I'm not the only one, she could move-on from needing revenge." Jake said, "Some people can't be helped." Frankie said, "I'm well aware of that. I'm not convinced Madison is one of those people."

Jake said, "I hope you're right. If you ever need to talk, let me know." Frankie said, "Thanks." Jake walked away. Frankie was annoyed. He looked at his watch. It was 2:30pm. His medical rotation would be over in thirty minutes. Frankie couldn't wait to get home. He and Randi planned to see a movie and have a quiet dinner.

**At Fusion**

_

Randi ended up swapped. Madison called in sick. Erica and Kendall left early. And Greenlee was trying to find a last minute replacement supplier since the regular one couldn't fill the order in time.

Randi tried to call Frankie, but all she got was voicemail. It was 3:15pm.

_ 

**Chance Meeting?**

_

Madison was getting ready to go to the Miranda Center. She spent most of the day in bed. She was a little sore from her injuries, but that wouldn't stop her from a possible Frankie sighting. She knew Frankie was scheduled to volunteer.

As Madison got ready, she thought about their awkward conversation at the hospital. She could've sworn that Frankie was interested in taking her home or maybe more. Heck, he even held her hand and talked to her. But most of all, Frankie seemed irritated when she mentioned Randi. Madison wondered if her luck was about to change.

_ 

**Chance Meeting? (Part 2)**

_

Madison was talking to a little girl who scraped her knee. The girl was the kid of one of the battered woman who regularly came to the center. Madison agreed to watch the kid while the parent was in a counseling session.

Madison put a bandage on the girl's knee. She told the girl to sit down while she worked on some paperwork. The little girl was playing nearby when Madison saw Frankie walk in. Just then, the little girl started whining again about wanting her mom. Madison picked up the little girl and promised her that her mommy would see her soon.

Then, Madison said, "If you continue to be a good girl, I will share this with you." She showed the lolly-pop to the little girl. The little girl said, "I'll be good." Madison gave the girl the candy. The girl hugged Madison.

Frankie thought it was sweet how Madison bribed the girl to stay quiet. A short time later, the girl ran to her mother to tell her how 'Maddie' gave her some candy for being a good girl. The lady thanked Madison for watching her daughter. Madison said, "Don't mention it." The lady walked away and Madison turned around to go back to her desk.

Madison saw Frankie signing the check-in log. She said, "Hey Frankie. I didn't see you come in." Frankie jokingly said, "Hi Maddie!" Madison laughed. She hit him in the arm. She said, "If you call me that outside of here, I won't answer to it." Frankie said, "Don't worry. I won't." Madison said, "I'm glad you're here. I have some files I want you to look at." Frankie looked at his watch then said, "Okay. I have some time to kill." Madison thought to herself, "Great!" It was 4pm.

_

**Continued...**

**Back At The Apartment**

_

Randi made it home around 4:30pm. She rushed into the apartment saying, "Sorry, I'm late." She realized that he wasn't home. She looked at the clock and thought that maybe he was held up at the hospital. So she decided to freshen up and change her outfit.

Randi was ready around 5:20pm. She looked at the clock and decided to call Frankie again. She got nothing but voicemail. So, she decided to call the hospital. She spoke to the nurses desk attendant. The lady told her that Frankie left the hospital at 3pm. Randi thanked her for the information. Randi started pacing.

Randi decided to call Jesse. She said, "Hey Jesse have you seen Frankie?" Jesse said, "No I haven't. We've been busy." Randi said, "If you see him, tell him to call home." Jesse said, "Sure thing. Is everything okay?" Randi said, "Yeah. Thanks." Randi hung up before Jesse could say anything else. Jesse looked at the receiver when Randi abruptly hung up. A few minutes later, he went back to working.

Randi checked her voice messages again to see if Frankie called her. She still had the same message from earlier. Frankie said, "I have a few errands to run. I'll be a little late." Randi didn't like the feeling she was getting. She didn't want to be the nagging wife constantly trying to keep tabs on her husband.

_

**Back AT The Miranda Center**

_

Frankie was upset because he would had to wait on a tow for at least an hour. It was already 5:30pm. And his cellphone was dead. He had to use Madison's phone to make the call. Madison offered to give him a ride, but he declined. He didn't want to leave his car.

Frankie said, "That's great!" Madison said, "I can wait with you." Frankie said, "That isn't necessary." Madison replied, "I don't have anyone waiting on me. It's no big deal." Frankie said, "Suit yourself." Frankie checked his watch again. Madison said, "You keep checking your watch. Do you have somewhere important to be?" Frankie said, "Home."

Madison said, "The other day. When I mentioned Randi's name, you seemed irritated. Is everything okay at home?" Frankie said, "Yes." Madison noticed Frankie's tone of voice and said, "I'm sorry. It's not my place to ask anything about your home life." Madison said, "I really should be going." She stood up quick and dropped her purse. The contents of the purse were on the ground." Madison said, "Great!"

She bent down to pick-up her purse and other things. Frankie watched her scrambling to pick up things. He said, "Let me help you." Madison abruptly said, "No. Thanks! I got it." Frankie put his hands up and said, "Fine." Madison continued, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." Frankie said, "No offense taken."

Frankie started to turn and go back to sit down. Madison said, "Look. I know we're not friends. Dr. Martin and others have made it clear I'm tolerated not liked. I don't blame any of you. I guess, I just hoped you were different. I mean. You've helped me so many times even against Randi's objections." Frankie remained silent for a few minutes. Then, he approached Madison stopping an arms-length away. He kept his hands in his pockets.

Frankie said, "I haven't forgotten what you've done. But I do think you've tried to change. I do think you're a worthwhile person. It's time, I take a step back." Madison said, "Did I do something wrong?" Frankie said, "No. I did." Madison said, "What?" Frankie said, "I can't help you anymore." Madison replied, "I don't believe you. I can see you care about me." Frankie remained silent.

_ 

**Adverse Reaction**

Madison said, "I remember how you sat at my bedside after my suicide attempt. You saw how my father treated me. You spoke up for me time and again. Now you're backing away after befriending me. Why?" Frankie said, "You're stronger now. You need to find your own way. I can't help you find a new life. That's your job." Madison responded, "I never asked you to feel sorry for me." Frankie said, "I don't. As I said, you're stronger now."

Madison said, "Is Randi still ragging about you helping me?" Frankie said, "This is not about Randi. It's about me re-evaluating my role in this situation. We can't be friends. At best, we can only be acquaintances." Madison looked incredulously. She replied, "I told you things I didn't tell anyone. You helped me see I could be a worthwhile person. You're the only man who has ever dared to help me at all. Now you're saying, 'Thanks, but no thanks' to being friends?"

Frankie didn't want to hurt her feelings, but as the conversation wore on, he was more convinced than ever that he was making the right decision. He said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just being objective. I have to keep my priorities in check." Madison snapped back, "I understand that you used me to feed your ego. Madison made air quotes with her fingers. She continued, "Now that I'm 'stronger' you can move on to another damsel in distress. Is that right?"

Frankie rolled his eyes in annoyance. He said, "Let's not make this ugly. We've come a long way. Don't use this as an excuse to lash out." Madison yelled, "Don't patronize me! My father and Henry used to do that. They always made me feel small." Frankie took his hands out of pockets. He stepped toward her, but hesitated. He said, "That wasn't my intent. Like I said, I'm not trying to hurt you." Madison replied, "Then, why are you doing this?" Frankie said, "I've told you my reasons." Madison replied, "You told me alot of things, but what's the 'real' reason?"

Frankie said, "This conversation is going nowhere." He turned to walk away. Madison grabbed his arm. Frankie reflexively pushed her hand away. He said, "Don't do that. We're done." Madison said, "Okay. I understand. I won't forget what you've done for me." Madison closed the gap between her and Frankie. Frankie remained silent. She continued, "Thank you for everything." Then, Madison kissed him. Frankie was caught off guard, but he wasn't the only one!

**Adverse Reaction (Part 2)**

_

**Montage-The artist: Melanie Fiona-The Song: It Kills Me**

It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona w/ Lyrics - YouTube (no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

Randi couldn't believe her eyes! Her worst fears were realized. She didn't know what to do. She put her hand instinctively over her stomach. She was sickened. : She thought about driving off, but another part of her didn't want to give up without a fight. She hated how conflicted she felt.

Everything was like in slow motion. She flashed back to all the arguments they had about him being around Madison. She especially remember the last one. She remembered Frankie's words "I love you Randi. You have 'nothing' to worry about."

_"It Kills Me: Oh yaahh ive got trouble with my friends  
>Trouble in my life<br>Problems when you don't come home at night  
>But when you do you always start a fight<br>But I can't be alone , I need you to come on home  
>I know you messin around, but who the hell else is gonna hold me down?..."<em>

_Ooooh I gotta be out my mind to think it's gonna work this time  
>A part of me wants to leave, but the other side still believes<br>And it kills me to know how much I really love you..."_

Randi was in shock. She saw that their kiss ended abruptly. She saw them arguing. Everything looked so intense. Randi saw Frankie grab Madison arms. Madison appeared to be yelling or pleading with him.

_"It Kills Me: Or I should I be a lady  
>Oohh maybe cuz I wanna have his babies<br>Ohh yah yahh cuz I don't wanna be alone  
>I dont need to be on my own<br>But I love this man  
>But some things I just can't stand ohhhh..."<em>

Randi decided to confront them. She got out of the car. Randi was livid with the whole situation. She briskly walked toward them. Madison said, "What? Randi." Frankie pushed Madison away and spun around. Frankie said, "It's not what you think." Randi said, "Get out of my way!" She had a weapon in her hand.

**Montage Ends!**

**Adverse Reaction (Part 3)**

_

Frankie tried to grab Randi. She kept screaming, "Let go of me! I'm going to do what I should've done a long time ago!" Frankie responded, "I can't let this happen. I already told Madison it's over." Randi said, "What do you mean 'It's over'? Am I missing something? When did 'it' start?" Frankie knew his words came out wrong. He shouted, "Nothing started!"

Madison yelled, "Stop lying." She was getting off on seeing what her kiss was doing to Frankie and Randi. Frankie yelled, "Shut up!"

Frankie continued pleading with Randi, "Nothing happened. I love you. Please just walk away." Randi was like, "What? This situation is happening because you didn't 'walk away' when I pleaded with you!" Randi fought against Frankie's strong grip. She wanted to go after Madison so bad.

Randi screamed, "Are you honestly trying to protect that psycho again?" Frankie responded, "No. I want a life with you. Please..." Randi interrupted, "She cost us our baby! I told you she couldn't be trusted. You just had to 'save' her." Randi stopped fighting against Frankie's hold. She wiped tears from her eyes.

Frankie saw Randi's pain. He felt so bad. Frankie said, "Please forgive me." Randi stared at him. Then she said, "I'm going home." Then, she dropped the weapon and walked away. Just then, the tow truck driver pulled up. Madison scurried away quietly. Frankie watched Randi drive off. He thought to himself, "What have I done?"

_

**continued...**

**Unavoidable Issues!**

_

Frankie made it home about forty-five minutes after Randi. He wasn't looking forward to facing her. He didn't know what he was going to say. He was shocked about how things turned out. Jake and Randi were right. Madison was beyond help. Frankie wished he could've saw the truth before he hurt Randi.

Randi was sitting on the couch. She had already went through half a box of tissues. She couldn't understand the chain of events. How could they make love one minute then Frankie have to restrain her from trying to kill Madison?

One thing was for sure, her mood swings were getting uncontrollable. One moment she would be fine. The next, she would be bouncing off the walls or emotional. She knew it was time to tell Frankie the truth.

_

Frankie walked into the apartment. He saw Randi sitting on the couch. He said, "We need to talk." Randi said, "You think." Frankie took off his coat and walked over to the couch. Randi watched him come over. He said, "I love you very much. Nothing happened. I told Madison I couldn't help her anymore." Randi remained silent. Frankie continued, "Please believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

Randi snapped back, "You did." She grabbed some more tissues. Randi continued, "You know the worst part wasn't the disgusting kiss. It was watching how emotionally involved you two were. I don't care what you say. You cared about her. You felt something for her. She didn't get there all by herself despite the fact, she's a murdering nutjob!" Frankie took exception to Randi's words. He said, "I didn't invite this situation. I tried to help someone who seemed to need it."

Randi yelled, "Yes you did! Everytime you rode to poor Madison's rescue. Everytime you told me to forgive her actions toward our family. Everytime you helped dry her crocodile tears." Frankie shot back, "I didn't promise her anything. And I never would've slept with her."

Randi quipped, "That's funny! Upto twenty-four hours ago, I wouldn't have thought you and Madison would be slobbering on each other either. Silly me!" Frankie said, "It wasn't like that at all." Randi said, "Be careful what you say. I was there remember." She looked at her nearly empty coffee mug and got up to refill it.

Frankie said, "Don't do this." Randi said, "What? Are you telling me how to react to seeing you with another woman-the woman who contributed to my miscarriage?" Frankie responded, "You're not the only one who suffered a loss. It was my baby too. I'm tired of having to say that." Randi shot back, "I don't give a damn what you're tired of right now! You can't possibly know how tired I am of losing." Frankie quickly said, "I'm sorry. Everything is coming out wrong." Randi said, "Save it."

Frankie said, "I love you. I want to try to work this out. Please don't leave." Randi was affected by his words. She tearfully asked, "Did you discuss intimate things about our relationship with her?" Frankie said, "Never." Randi continued, "When you weren't with her, did you want to be?" Frankie said, "No. I wasn't unfaithful." He tried to approach Randi, but she said, "Don't!"

Then, Randi shouted, "You were emotionally unfaithful! Tell me you didn't 'care' about Madison? Tell me that you didn't want to 'save' her like you did me?" Frankie started to speak, but couldn't say anything. Randi said, "That's what I thought. Get away from me!"

Frankie recovered his voice. He said, "I cared about Madison like I do a patient rushed into the ER. Once they leave the hospital, I turn my attention to another ailing patient." Randi said, "How clinical! Too bad you're lying to yourself!" Frankie shot back, "Don't put words in my mouth. I never wanted Madison."

Randi said, "Is this where you say to me, 'I need and want you'? You sure do talk a good game!" Frankie's voice broke as he said, "It's not a game! I do love, need, and want you." Randi struggled hard not to care.

She said, "Right now, I'm feeling anything but!" Frankie said, "Now who's lying?" Randi said, "I'm moving into the guestroom." Randi walked away. Frankie waited a few minutes. Then, he followed her. He wasn't done talking.

_ 

**Unavoidable Issues (Part 2)**

_

Randi was taking her stuff out of the dressers. Frankie walked into the bedroom. He said, "You don't have to move out of our bedroom." Randi said, "Leave me alone." She pushed passed Frankie to get to the closet. Frankie said, "This is crazy." Randi didn't say anything. She just kept gathering her stuff.

Frankie said, "You keep saying, why didn't I listen to you? Well this is why? You want everything your way." Randi said, "Oh Please." Frankie stepped in front of the closet. Randi said, "Get out of the way." Frankie said, "No." Randi said, "Fine. I'll get my stuff later." Randi tried to leave the room, but Frankie grabbed her arm." Randi said, "Stop grabbing me!" Frankie said, "I don't care what you want."

Randi said, "Stop this! I'm going to leave no matter what you say or do." Frankie said, "Do you think I don't know you?" Randi said, "I don't want to talk. I want to get away from you!" Frankie said, "You may want too, but you can't do that. You're carrying our child."

Randi was shocked. :o She said, "How did you know?" Frankie said, "I have better questions. Why would you risk our child's safety going after Madison? Why couldn't you trust me to handle things?" Randi said, "What? Are you serious?" Frankie said, "Answer my questions." Randi shouted, "I wanted my family safe. And you were too busy befriending the enemy!" Frankie was affected by Randi's anger. He felt so guilty.

He said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Randi said, "I already heard that apology. Now answer my question." Frankie said, "Your constant mood swings and lack of appetite were dead giveaways. Also, I noticed your body changes too." Randi stopped standing and sat down on the bed.

Randi said, "Why didn't you say anything?" Frankie said, "I didn't know for sure. I wanted to see if you would tell me. How far along are you?" Randi said, "It doesn't matter." Frankie said, "Tell me." Randi swallowed hard. "She said, "I'm 3 1/2 months pregnant. I found out a month ago. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

Frankie said, "Why didn't you think I would want to know about our child?" Randi said, "I didn't think that far. I just knew that, I didn't want you to choose me because of our child. I want you to choose me for me."

Frankie was struck by Randi's words. He replied, "I've told you constantly that I love you. Why isn't my word good enough for you?" Randi said, "It's not you. It's me. I don't have much experience with trust." Frankie said, "That's a cop-out." Randi yelled, "You can't judge me! You have been acting suspect for weeks. I half expected you to walk out on me. I told myself, if the unthinkable happened, I would have our child."

Frankie said, "You had to know. I would've searched for you and our child if you tried to leave Pine Valley." Randi said, "It doesn't matter now. You know the truth. It doesn't change anything. I'm still moving into the guestroom."

Frankie angrily uttered, "I'm so sick of this merry-go-round! When are you going to trust me and stop running?" Randi calmly said, "I don't know." Then, she walked out. Frankie didn't try to stop her.

_

**Montage-The Star: John Legend-The Song: Motherless Child**

John Legend - Hope For Haiti Now (Motherless Child) - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

**Music Starts!**

[A short instrumental part. Then, the lyrics follow.]

Randi went to the guestroom and sat on the bed. She was lost in thought. She didn't feel like doing anything. She was stunned about the whole situation.

_"Motherless Child: Sometimes I feel_

_Like a motherless child..._

_Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel<br>Like I'm almost gone  
>Sometimes I feel yeahehe<br>Like I'm All Alone  
>A long...a looong wayee from home...<em>

Randi touched her stomach. She said, "Hi sweetheart. Mommy made a mess of things. I'm not sure yet how to fix it. But at least now, your daddy knows about you. We love you." A teary-eyed Randi got up and started pacing. She fought with herself. She went to the door several times unable to open it.

_"Motherless Child: C'mon, C'mon  
>Whos Got A Shoulder When I need to cry<br>I feel restless and I don't know why  
>Cry for help, but still feel alone<br>Like A motherless child along way from home  
>Lord I'm lost I can't find my way<br>I'm Dealin With The Struggles in my day to day  
>My Soul Is Weak and I wanna be strong<br>I try to run away but I've been running to long..."_

Frankie was lying on the bed with his hands clamps together above his head. He was staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe how the night went. He felt so guilty. But he was angry that Randi didn't tell him about their child. He knew it would take time to regain Randi's trust. Frankie wished he knew what to do first.

_"Motherless Child: I've been running to long...  
>I've Been running to long...<em>

_Like A Motherless Child (X4)  
>Like a motherless Child..."<em> 

**Settling!**

Frankie left the apartment around 9am. He had a 10am hospital board meeting to get to. He also wanted to talk to Jake about everything. He couldn't believe it had been three weeks since Randi moved into the guestroom. They barely spoke except in passing since that awful night when Madison tricked him. Thank goodness he hadn't run into her. He also learned from Randi that Erica reassigned Madison to the Miranda Center. So, Randi could continue at Fusion without the personal baggage.

Frankie still didn't know how to bridge the gap with Randi. She was still moody and determine to make him suffer for helping Madison. Sometimes, he wondered if they would get past it. He was so tired of apologizing.

However, the one good thing was that Randi was showing. She was nearly five months pregnant and beautiful! Frankie would often stare at her while she read a book or watched television.

Everyone was happy for them, but they didn't know that Frankie and Randi hadn't been living as husband and wife for nearly a month. When, Angie asked them to come over for a family dinner the week before, Frankie told his parents he had to work. It was a lie. Randi went alone without telling him there was even an invitation made. Heck, she even asked him not to go to the doctor with her. However, Frankie was always able to get the information about their child. He was good friends with the doctor.

When Randi wasn't being quiet and distant, she would be raging about petty things like keeping the toilet seat up or forgetting to go to the cleaners. Oftentimes, Frankie would walk away because he was tired of arguing around their problems. They missed each other so much, but neither of them would give an inch.

_

For her part, Randi continued to work with Greenlee at Fusion. She was grateful that Erica reassigned Madison. She tried not to think about the chaos that Madison seemed to always bring to her life. She was focused on her unborn child. Despite Frankie keeping his distance, she was surrounded by tension. The doctor told her that her blood pressure was elevated. She was also restless and moody. Her condition was a huge adjustment.

In quiet moments, she would flashback to happy times. She missed Frankie so much. At times, it could be torture. He was close, but too far. It seemed like almost every conversation ended awkwardly. She would start petty arguments just for attention.

She also was tired of lying to everyone about being so happy. Randi was miserable and payback wasn't satisfying anymore. The only good thing about her living situation, was the quiet of being in the guestroom. It was good for reading and sleeping. Otherwise, she was going crazy with the long nights. Frankie often worked overtime to escape.

Randi planned to change things soon! She wanted her life back!

_

**Continued…**

**Not Settling**

_

Randi went to a recent doctor's appointment. It wasn't a part of the regular schedule. She also used a specialist instead of her regular doctor. Randi made the appointment after having several days of dizziness followed by some periodic abdominal pain. During the appointment, she also learned that her blood pressure was still elevated. She was getting nervous due to her past miscarriage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything concrete. But they ran a battery of tests. She would know in a couple of days if there was anything to worry about.

Randi kicked herself for pushing Frankie away.

_

Randi called the hospital. She couldn't reach Frankie, but she did find Jake. She said, "Hi, Jake. I need your help." Jake replied, "What can I do for you?" Randi said, "I need you to offer to take over Frankie's last couple of hours of rounds." Jake said, "Is something wrong?" Randi said, "I'm not sure. I just need Frankie home." Jake could tell by her tone of voice that it was serious. Jake said, "Don't worry. I can help." Randi tearfully said, "Thank you." Jake said, "Take it easy." Randi said, "I'll try." After they hung up, Jake called Amanda and told her he would be working late.

_

Randi wanted to talk with Frankie so much. She was tired of being stubborn. They were both miserable.

For Randi, three weeks was long enough to make her point. She just wanted him to feel like she felt-ignored. However, what happened was, she hurt herself as well. She was ready to forgive him and ask for his forgiveness in return. Of all her petty actions, Randi was so ashamed of how she tried to exclude him from their baby's progress.

She wanted her best friend back. Amanda made her see that talking to her didn't solve anything.

Randi knew that she needed to call a truce before real damage happened to their relationship. She needed to do it for their family and her peace of mind.

_

About thirty-five minutes after their phone call, Jake was able to track down Frankie. Frankie said, "Why are you offering to do my rotation?" Jake said, "I just spoke to Randi. You need to get home." Frankie said, "Thanks." Frankie went to the nurse's desk and clocked out.

**Continued...**

**Not Settling (Part 2)**

Randi was pacing the floor waiting on Frankie to get home. She didn't know what she was going to say. Randi needed to unburden herself. She was uneasy and in desperate need of Frankie's calming influence. In times of trouble, Frankie had always been her rock. Randi hoped that their 3-week spat hadn't damaged that. She loved and needed him very much despite her anger over the Madison situation. Randi looked at her watch. It was 8:27pm.

Frankie made it home around 9:15pm due to road construction. He rushed into the door. Randi ran into his arms. Frankie was stunned. He didn't know what to make of Randi's demeanor. He simply said, "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Randi said, "I'm so scared." Frankie said, "I need you to calm down and tell me what's wrong." A tearful, shaking Randi said, "Everything." After a few minutes of hugging, Frankie lead Randi to the couch so they could talk. Randi moved a folded blanket to the arm of the couch before sitting down.

Frankie said, "I got home as soon as I could. Jake said you spoke to him." Randi replied, "Yes I did. I'm so glad he agreed to help." Frankie said, "Please tell me what's wrong." Randi said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I didn't mean to be so petty and spiteful." Frankie was surprised. He said, "Where is this coming from?" Randi said, "I've been fighting myself for days. I just couldn't let our separation go on any longer. I realize that you never meant to hurt me. Oh god! I just..."

Frankie interrupted her saying, "I understand you wanted to apologize, but why are you so upset?" Randi said, "It's the baby!" Frankie said, "What happened?" Randi replied, "I'm not sure. If something happens to our baby, I'm going to lose it!"

Frankie pleaded with Randi to slow down and tell him what the doctor said. Randi said, "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you. I've had some pain and dizziness the last couple of days." Frankie asked, "Are you feeling okay now?" Randi quickly responded, "Yes." Frankie responded, "Why didn't you tell me?" Randi swallowed hard. She didn't want to admit her error in judgment. She said, "I thought I could handle it on my own. Look, I know it was stupid, but we haven't been talking." Frankie said, "I want to know everything."

Randi recounted what the doctor said. She showed Frankie the medical papers as well. Frankie said, "Until the tests are completed, it could be anything. It doesn't mean you'll lose our baby!" Randi said, "What if I do? I can't go through that again. I love our baby so much." Randi broke down. Frankie said, "There's no point in getting ahead of ourselves. Please calm down. It's not good for the baby." Randi replied, "I'll try. I was so wrong to try to exclude you from our child's medical progress."

Frankie said, "I've been wrong too. I shouldn't have gotten wrapped up in Madison's drama. He caressed Randi's face. He said, "I need you to believe me. I never meant to hurt you. Ever!" Randi was affected by his words. She said, "I believe you. Actually, I believed you then. I was just too consumed with anger that I wouldn't admit it."

Frankie was glad to hear that Randi believed him. Randi said, "Somewhere along the way. I got caught up in punishing you for being you-a kind, generous, man." Frankie said, "I know I didn't make things easy for you." Randi looked down at her and Frankie's hands intertwined. Then, she spoke. She said, "This is the first time in weeks, I felt like we're going to be okay. I can't tell you how many times I went to the bedroom door unable to knock. I was so stupid."

Frankie said, "There's enough blame to go around. Please stop beating yourself up." Randi wiped a falling tear. She said, "I love and need you so much!" Frankie looked at Randi lovingly. He didn't say a word. He just kissed her.

_

**Montage: The Artist: Alicia Keys-The Song: Wreckless Love**

Alicia Keys ~ Wreckless Love - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended./Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

Randi was pleasantly surprised by Frankie's kiss. She returned his hot kiss inkind. She was so ready to reunite with him.

_Wreckless Love: Let's go back there  
>Let's take it there<br>I'm talking bout  
>Back in time<br>When you wanted to know my every move  
>Tired to keep it smooth<br>Keepin' up with me  
>You drove me crazy ohh baby...<em>

They were clinging to each other slowly laying down on the couch. Between kisses, Randi whispered, "I've missed you so much." Frankie said, "Me too." Randi was pulling at Frankie's shirt as he switched from her lips to her neck. Frankie ripped Randi's blouse. She didn't care as he started kissing her shoulder going down to her chest. Randi couldn't believe how good his warm, soft lips felt on her skin. This were progressing steadily.

_"Wreckless Love: When you  
>Didn't know me<br>Didn't need me  
>wanted to touch me<br>Couldn't leave me  
>couldn't know how<br>Far it would go  
>couldn't know if<br>This was for sure  
>We just could not<br>We just could not get enough of it baby , let's go_

_[Chorus]  
>Have that wreckless love<br>That crazy love  
>That off the wall won't stop ti'l I get enough kind of love<br>I need that love  
>So baby, let's go<em>

_Have that wreckless love  
>That crazy love<br>That I don't really care  
>We can have it anywhere<br>Kind of love..._

Eventually, Frankie and Randi let their mutual need for each other take over. They were swept away in long awaited passion!

**Montage Ends!**

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge**

_

Frankie and Randi spent the next three days relaxing together. Frankie and Randi took a few vacation days. Randi wanted to recharge. Frankie wanted to monitor Randi's health. They spent the time mostly talking about the future.

Frankie and Randi made plans to go house-hunting before the baby's birth. Randi discussed making adjustments at Fusion. She wanted to be a hands-on mom. Frankie talked about scaling back his work schedule for at least the first few months following the birth. They were so hopeful.

On the third day of their mini-vacation, they were scheduled to meet with the specialist regarding Randi's test results.

_

Frankie and Randi arrived at the doctor's office around 3:30pm. The doctor had his nursing assistant show Frankie and Randi inside. The specialist came into the office about twenty minutes after Frankie and Randi arrived. The specialist came in the office and greeted Frankie and Randi. He apologized for being late. He said, "I have a meeting that ran over." Frankie said, "That's okay." Randi remained quiet. She was nervous. Randi put her hand on her stomach. She felt some fluttering from the baby's slight movements.

_

The doctor said, "I have reviewed the test results." Frankie said, "Go on." Randi was waiting with baited breath. The doctor continued. He said, "The tests indicate that Mrs. Hubbard has some precursors for a condition called Preeclampsia."

Randi said, "What does that mean?" The doctor said, "It's a condition that can cause a spike in high blood pressure and an increase in protein. If left untreated, the condition can be life-threatening." Randi put her hand over her mouth. She was so scared. Frankie rubbed Randi's back to try to comfort her.

He asked the doctor how it can be treated. The doctor said, "Sometimes, strict bed-rest and close monitoring can help manage the condition. But the only cure is delivery." Frankie said, "What's the earliest a baby can be delivered and survive?" The doctor said, "Every baby's development is different. The longer they can stay in uterol, the better. However, we've seen baby's as early as 23 weeks survive."

Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor said, "I have a patient I have to see. You're welcome to stay in the office as long as you need it." At that point, Randi was shell-shocked. Frankie thanked the doctor for the information. The doctor left Frankie and Randi in the office.

_

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 2)**

_

The doctor left the office and closed the door. Randi was quietly crying while touching her stomach. Frankie tried to comfort her. As a doctor, he knew the odds. He was trying hard to remain detached. He wanted to be strong for Randi, but his heart was breaking too.

After a few minutes, Randi stopped crying. Frankie said, "We have to talk." Randi quickly said, "No." Frankie said, "Randi please." Randi got up and walked to the window. Frankie remained in a chair in front of the doctors' desk. Frankie said, "Sweetheart. We need to deal with this." Randi said, "I know what you're going to say. I can't do it." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good." Randi said, "The doctor said there's a possibility of Preeclampsia." Frankie said, "The condition is dangerous and unpredictable. You're only 19 weeks along. It can cost you your life. I don't want to lose you." Randi said, "I've already lost one baby. I can't go through it again." At that point, Frankie got up and approached Randi who had her back to him, still looking out the window.

Randi felt Frankie standing behind her. She quickly turned around to face him. She said, "I want a second opinion." Frankie said, "The doctor saw the same indicators that's why he sent you to the specialist." A tear-eyed Randi said, "It's not definite if I have the condition." Frankie said, "The odds aren't good. I don't want to take the chance." Randi said, "You haven't mentioned the baby yet." Frankie said, "I'm trying to be objective and look at the facts." Randi screamed, "It's our baby we're talking about. Not some patient!" Randi pushed past him. She began to pace while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Frankie said, "I hate this situation. But the fact is, we can't run from this." Randi said, "I felt the baby's first movements. I've seen our baby on the ultrasound. I already love our baby." Frankie said, "I do too, but..." Randi cut him off. She screamed, "But nothing! I'm not doing it!"

Frankie walked toward Randi to comfort her. She said, "Don't." Randi made air quotes with her hands. She said, "Apparently, your only concern is staying 'objective' at our baby's expense!" Frankie said, "That's not fair." Randi said, "Life isn't fair. How long before you leave me?" Frankie looked incredulously. He angrily uttered, "What?" Randi yelled, "You heard me! How long until you leave?" Frankie said, "Why do you do this?" Randi replied, "All my life, I've watched what I wanted slip through my fingers. Why should this be any different?"

Frankie grabbed Randi. He had a hand on each arm. He said, "Listen to me. We're in this together. I love you. I'm not leaving you, baby or no baby." Randi pulled away from him. Randi said, "Remember when you told me that you wanted a basketball team?" Her voice broke, "What if I can't have any more children?" Frankie said, "The doctor didn't say you couldn't. We can try again."

Randi said, "What happens if I get pregnant again and Preeclampsia actually develops? Are you telling me you're not going to resent me?" Frankie said, "We'll deal with it." Randi remained quiet.

Frankie continued, "You're getting ahead of yourself. There's no medical reason why we can't have a healthy child the next time around." Randi said, "You have all the answers except how to save our child's life!" Frankie yelled, "I love you, but I'm so sick of your crap! If we lose this baby, I will feel the pain just as much as you do. Don't ever question my love for our children again!"

Randi said, "I need some air." She rushed to the door and opened it. Frankie grabbed Randi's arm and slammed the door. He said, "No more running." Randi was livid!

_ 

**Frandi's Next Challenge (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed, "No one is taking our baby from me! If you can't handle it, you can walk!" Frankie responded, "Why can't you see? I don't want to lose you or our baby." Randi was affected by his words. She walked over to the window. It was raining outside.

Just then, Angie opened the door. She asked, "What is going on?" Randi spun around. She yelled, "Go away!" Angie was surprised at Randi's demeanor. Frankie said, "I'm sorry mom. This isn't a good time." Angie said, "I heard you while coming down the hall. Whatever is going on needs to be done outside the hospital." Frankie said, "I understand." Randi was wiping tears from her face.

Angie looked at Frankie and Randi. She knew the problem was bad. She planned to say a prayer for them once she left the office. She didn't like seeing them in so much pain.

As Angie got ready to leave, Randi rushed toward the door. Frankie was caught off guard when Randi pushed passed him. Frankie said, "No. Randi!" Angie grabbed Frankie's arm. She said, "Let her go." Frankie said, "You don't understand, I have to go after her." Angie said, "Can I help?" Frankie said, "Not right now." Frankie left the office.

Randi ran to the elevator. She was pushing on the elevator buttons, but nothing. She kept saying, "Come on!" When the elevator didn't open, she decided to take the stairs. Randi didn't notice she was being followed. :o

When Frankie made it down the hall. He saw the elevator door close. He yelled, "Damnit!" Just then, a doctor rushed up to Frankie. He said, "Sorry to bother you. I really need a consult on a critical patient." Frankie looked at the doctor and said, "Sure!" The doctor handed Frankie the medical chart.

Angie left the office and went to the chapel.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected Situations**

_

Frankie was annoyed that the doctor's request stopped him from going after Randi. However, he couldn't let a patient in need suffer. He wondered where Randi was. It broke his heart to see her so scared to lose their child. He was scared too, but he understood that Randi's tough background was full of loss. Frankie wished that he knew how to help her.

_

Randi was so scared. She couldn't imagine aborting their child. She rushed down a few flights of stairs, but she was growing tired. She decided to stop and rest. Randi took off her jacket. After a few minutes, Randi decided to keep going. She stood up and turned around to look at the door. She saw Madison standing there!

Madison smirked, "Hello Randi!" Randi said, "Oh no! I hate you." Madison said, "I was surprised to see you running from the doctor's office. Is there a problem?" A breathless, tired Randi said, "Leave me alone!" Randi was walking backward down the stairs while Madison slowly approached.

Madison said, "You cost me my job at Fusion." Randi snapped back, "You did that yourself." Madison screamed, "You liar!" Then, Madison showed Randi that she had a knife. Randi said, "You're crazy. Trying to kill me won't get you Frankie!" Madison yelled, "Shut up!"

Randi ran out of room and backed into the wall. Madison lunged for Randi using the knife. Randi avoided the knife and spun around. Randi was determined to protect her baby.

_

Meanwhile, Angie was in the chapel lighting a couple of candles for Frankie and Randi. She prayed hard that God would watch over her family.

**Continued…**

**Unexpected situations (Part 2)**

Crazy Madison lunged forward again and Randi was able to grab her arm. They were struggling. Randi couldn't believe that she would have to fight her way out of a metal stairwell in order to save their baby. Yet, she was willing to do it.

Madison yelled, "I'm going to kill you!" Randi responded, "Not if I can help it."

Madison was bearing down on Randi. She was determined to stab her. Randi kicked her and Madison fell against the wall. Randi rushed up the stairs, screaming, "Somebody help me!" Madison recovered her footing and lunged with the knife at Randi's leg. Madison started coming up the stairs after Randi. Madison tripped on Randi's jacket she took off earlier.

Randi was halfway up the stairs when Angie heard someone screaming as she walked past the stairwell door. When Angie looked through the window in the door, she was shocked. It was Madison and Randi fighting.

Angie rushed into the stairwell. Madison was surprised when the door came flying open. She turned around with the knife just as Angie reached her. Angie caught her arm and pushed her into the wall. Madison hit the wall and the knife fell out of her hand. Madison tried to hit Angie, but Angie avoided the wild punch. She caught Madison with a right hook. Madison fell down with her lip bleeding. Angie yelled to a stunned Randi, "Get help."

Madison was groaning in pain trying to lunge toward the knife just out of her reach. Angie rushed forward saying, "You sicko!" She kicked Madison.

_

Randi rushed up the remaining stairs. She opened the stairwell door screaming, "Help!" Natalia was taking a statement from a car-crash victim when she saw Randi come out the stairway door. She yelled, "What happened?" Randi was breathless. She uttered, "Angie...Madison" Natalia drew her gun as she rushed down the hall to the stairwell. She saw Madison and Angie fighting over the knife. Natalia fired.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 3)**

_

Randi screamed when she heard the gunshot. She rushed to the stairwell door. She saw Natalia standing pointing the gun. Natalia yelled, "Angie! Are you okay?" Randi ran inside the stairwell. Natalia said, "Everything is okay." Natalia told Randi to leave. Natalia said, "This stairwell is now considered a crime scene."

Randi went back up the stairs out the doorway. She went to the nurses station. She told a nurse to call the police and page Dr. Franklin Hubbard. The scared nurse said, "Of course." Randi turned to leave and collapsed on the floor in front of the nurses' station! :o

The nurse screamed, "Help!" Angie left Natalia with Madison's dead body. B) She went up the stairs out the door. She was stunned to see Randi unconscious. She rushed to Randi. Angie screamed at the shocked nurse, "Get me a gurney. Now!" A few short minutes later, some orderlies brought the gurney and a neck brace. While checking Randi for injuries. Angie realized that Randi was bleeding from being slashed in the leg. She yelled to the nurse, "Page both Dr. Martin and Dr. Hubbard." She rushed down the hall with the medical crew.

_

**Back In the Stairwell**

Natalia called the station and reported the incident. She was instructed to guard the crime scene and wait for orders. She was glad that she shot Madison. Inside of twenty minutes, the cops rushed into the hospital. They roped off the stairwell area and preceded to where Madison's body was. Natalia gave her statement to the lead officer.

_

Jesse was parking his car in an outside parking lot across from the hospital when he saw the swarm of police. He rushed across the street. He asked Carlos what happened. Carlos said, "Natalia killed Madison North." Jesse asked, "Where is the crime scene?" Carlos said, "The stairwell, but it has been roped off." Jesse rushed to the stairwell. He was stopped by a cop. The cop said, "Sorry Jesse! I can't let you go inside." Jesse said, "I just want to know if Natalia was injured?" The cop said, "Natalia is fine."

Jesse waited to see Natalia. A few minutes later, Natalia came out of the stairwell. Jesse approached Natalia and hugged her. Natalia said, "I'm fine. I guess you heard Madison's dead." Jesse said, "What happened?" Natalia said, "I don't know. Where's Angie?" Jesse replied, "I don't know. I tried to reach her earlier, but all I got was voicemail. Since I wrapped up my work early, I decided to come here."

Jesse noticed that Natalia didn't seem surprised." Jesse said, "Natalia. How did you know Madison was here?" She said, "Madison tried to kill Angie." Jesse blurted out, "What? Where's Angie?" Natalia watched Jesse go to the nurses desk. The nurse said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard went to emergency with Mrs. Hubbard." Natalia and Jesse were shocked. They rushed onto the elevator.

_

Brot was at home enjoying a college basketball game when the program was interrupted by breaking news reports of shots fired at Pine Valley Hospital. The WRCW reporter said that there was one fatality. Brot called the station for an update. He was told that Natalia shot Madison North. Brot thanked the cop for the information and quickly hung up. He was heading to the hospital.

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 4)**

_

Jake went to the nurses station and asked why he was paged. The desk attendant said, "Dr. Angela Hubbard needs you to come to the ER." He got on the elevator. He made it to the ER a few minutes later. He was surprised by the heavy police presence. He asked an officer, "What happened?" The officer said, "Jesse Hubbard's daughter-in-law was stabbed." Jake blurted out, "What?" He rushed down the hall.

_

Angie was yelling medical orders as they worked to stablize Randi. Jake rushed inside the room. Jake said, "What happened?" Angie gave him the medical information. Jake told Angie to leave. Angie said, "I need to be here." Jake said, "You know hospital regulations." Just then, an officer asked to speak with Angie. Jake said, "Don't worry. I got this." Angie said, "Thanks Jake." Then, she left to speak with the officer.

A few minutes later, Angie noticed Jesse and Natalia rushing down the hall toward her. Jesse asked Angie, "Are you okay?" Angie said, "I'm fine." Jesse said, "What happened to Randi?" Angie said, "Madison tried to kill her and I tried to stop her." Jesse said, "How bad is Randi's injures? Is the baby okay?" Angie said, "I don't know. Jake is in there now examining her." Angie said, "Where's Frankie?" Jesse said, "Don't tell me he was attacked too." Angie said, "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Jake came out of the emergency room a short time later. Jake said, "I paged a doctor to examine the baby. Randi is still unconscious. Where's Frankie?" Just then, Frankie came rushing down the hall. He said, "What happened?" An officer said, "There was a shooting and someone was injured." Frankie came around the corner and saw Angie looking distraught while Jesse and Natalia looked on. Angie approached Frankie. She said, "Sweetheart. It's Randi." Frankie nervously said, "She and the baby aren't?" A teary-eyed Angie said, "No. She's been stabbed." Frankie sternly uttered, "No!" He rushed inside the emergency room before anyone could stop him. He was completely shell-shocked!

_

**Continued...**

**Unexpected Situations (Part 5)**

_ 

About twenty minutes after Frankie ran inside the emergency room, Brot arrived. Natalia ran into his arms. He said, "What happened? Why did you shoot Madison?" Natalia said, "I hope she rots in hell!" Brot said, "What did she do?" Natalia said, "That psycho tried to kill Angie and Randi!"

_

Brot was stunned. He said, "Are Angie and Randi okay?" Natalia replied, "Angie is fine, but Madison stabbed Randi." Brot said, "And the baby?" Natalia tearfully said, "I don't know. We're waiting to find out. I wish I had gotten there sooner. Poor Randi and Frankie! If something happens to their baby, I don't think they'll ever get over it. Damn Madison!"

Just then, Brot and Natalia heard Frankie yelling, "I'm not leaving." They went around the corner. Jake was telling Frankie, "You know I can't let you stay. You're to close to this." Frankie angrily uttered, "Forget hospital regulations!" Jake said, "Please don't make me call security." Frankie said, "Come on, Jake! If this was Amanda or Trevor, you wouldn't leave either!"

Jake said, "I've been where you are. And I let the doctors help my wife and child. Please let me do my job. You know I'll take good care of Randi and your child." Jesse waived off the security guards. He and Brot went into the emergency room and convinced Frankie to let the medical team work.

Frankie whined, "I don't understand any of this! Why is this happening?" Jesse said, "I don't know son! I don't know. We'll get through this." They embraced. Everyone felt so bad about the situation.

Everyone knew it would be a long night!

**Continued...**

**Emergency! **

_

Forty-five minutes after Frankie left the emergency room, Jake came out to update everyone. He said, "Randi was stabbed in the leg. An artery was cut. Randi has lost a lot of blood. We're working to stabilized her."

Frankie said, "What about the baby?" Jake said, "The doctor is still examining Randi's abdomen. We ran some additional test based on Randi's medical history."

Angie said, "Has Randi regained consciousness?" Jake answered, "No." He continued, "If there's no more questions, I should be getting back. We'll update you soon about the baby." Everyone thanked Jake. Jake left the room.

_

Frankie said, "I want to know what happened." Angie sat down next to him. Angie said, "Sweetheart. When Randi ran out the doctor's office, she ran into the stairwell. Madison followed her. They struggled over the knife and Randi was injured." Natalia picked up where Angie left off. She interjected, "I was here on police business when Randi ran out the stairwell screaming for help. I rushed down the hall and saw Angie and Madison fighting. I fired."

Frankie looked at both of them. He couldn't believe it. Frankie voice broke thinking about how scared Randi must have been. He declared, "If you both weren't there, Madison could've killed Randi and our baby in that stairwell. Thank you so much. I love you both so much." He kissed and hugged both of them. Angie and Natalia both said, "We love you too." Jesse got teary-eyed looking at the sweet moment. He prayed for good news soon!

Frankie said, "I know it sounds cold, but I'm glad Madison is dead." Jesse said, "No one blames you. We're all glad, her sick plan didn't work!" Brot left the waiting room to get some coffee.

Everyone periodically looked at the clock. The waiting was annoying!

_ 

**Emergency! (Part 2)**

_

One hour later, the doctor came out to update them about the baby. He said, "I've reviewed the tests. The uterus hasn't been compromised. Your daughter is fine!" Frankie was floored! Frankie said, "Did you just say my daughter?"

The doctor said, "Yes. I thought you knew. I'm sorry if I..." Frankie said, "Don't apologize! Did Randi know?" The doctor said, "Yes. She was told a few days ago after an ultrasound." Frankie was full of mixed emotions. He was worried about Randi's condition, but overwhelmed about their daughter. He was overflowing with love for Randi and their daughter!

Jesse rubbed his back, as Frankie quietly wept. Frankie tearfully said, "Oh my god!" Angie hugged Frankie. She said, "It's going to be okay." After a few minutes, Frankie had regained some of his composure. Natalia hugged him. Then, Brot congratulated him.

_

The doctor continued, "Based on Randi's medical history and her present condition, I'm recommending that she be put on strict, monitored bed rest until it's safe to deliver the baby." Frankie said, "What about the possibility of Preeclampsia?" The doctor said, "We're aware of the risks. We want Randi to stay in the hospital so she can be monitored properly." Frankie said, "Thank you for everything doctor." The doctor excused himself.

Angie said, "You didn't say Randi was at risk for Preeclampsia." Frankie was still wiping his tears. He said, "We didn't find out until today. That's what, you walked in on in the doctor's office. We were arguing about the best course of action."

Angie said, "Well, it looks like the specialist thinks Randi has a good chance of not developing Preeclampsia if he's willing to put her on strict bedrest and monitor her progress."

About a half hour later, Jake came out the room and congratulated Frankie. He also said, "There's someone who wants to see you." Frankie said, "Randi's awake?" Jake said, "Yes. Go see your family!" Frankie patted Jake on the shoulder. He said, "I don't know how to thank you." Jake said, "I'll think of something!" Everyone laughed.

A few minutes later, Frankie entered the hospital room. Randi was smiling at him. She sang, "You know!" He said, "You should've told me!" He rubbed Randi's stomach! Randi said, "I wanted it to be a surprise." By the way, I want to name our daughter Ashton Natalie. Frankie said, "Her nickname could be Angie!" Randi said, "That sounds perfect!" They kissed while everyone looked on!

**Montage: The Artist: Laura Izibor-The Song: From My Heart To Yours**

Laura Izibor - From My Heart to Yours - YouTube

(no copyright infringement intended/Don't own song/Copyright disclaimer)

_"From My Heart: From my heart to yours  
>I would give you butterflies<br>From my heart to yours  
>I would give you summertime<em>

_From my heart to yours  
>Ooh... I'd give you heaps of time<br>From my heart to yours  
>I give you mine<em>

_Mm... Baby I'm never gonna stop loving you  
>You will never gonna find my love so true<br>Baby can you break it down just for me  
>Like this and just understand<br>I..._

_From my heart to yours  
>I'll give you my soul<br>If this no denying our love is real  
>From my heart to yours<br>From my heart to yours..._"

**The End!**


End file.
